Harry Potter meets Greek Mythology
by Recreational Writer
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Ok so what this is basically if the Greek gods still existed. Wizards and Witches are descendents of demigods or had a gift bestowed on them by a god. This has the same characters as Harry Potter and the same places but I'm totally rewriting the plot. Up for adoption if someone wants it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Title****: Harry Potter Meets Greek Mythology**

**Ok so I've always liked the idea of mixing Harry Potter and the Greek gods. I'm sorry but to me the books are just asking for it. They have so many things from Greek Mythology in them. I studied the Greek gods a lot in high school (practically the whole of my Freshmen English class was devoted to Greek Mythology and the reading Homer's work.) So now that I've given you my explanation for writing this I suppose I will actually give you a summary.**

**Summary****: Ok so what this is basically if the Greek gods still existed. They didn't leave in one place per say. So you wouldn't have to go to one of the temples in Greece to see them. Anyway my theory in this would be that wizards and witches got there power either from demigod ancestors (the gods don't have children with mortals anymore unless they just mess up but this will come up later) or wizard gets a gift from a god to have magically abilities. **

**Not sure if there will be any pairing in this story or who it'll be. This story is basically with the same characters/place but not the same plot at all so I'm basically rewriting it Percy Jackson style. So just read and I hope you like it. If you have any questions or suggestions I'm always open.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**_"Sing to me of the people, Muse, the people of godly birth_**

**_driven time and again off course, once punished and once loved_**

**_though now forgotten home." – Invocation to the Muse_**

No demigods have been born since the end of the 13th century right at the beginning of the Italian Renaissance. The gods had made a promise on the Styx that they wouldn't have any more children with mortals under the order of Zeus. They couldn't break this promise for anything because swearing on the Styx meant you couldn't break an oath. The Styx is one of the rivers in the land of the dead or Hades. It wraps around the underworld nine times. Many of bad things happened because the gods swore on the Styx. Helios a titan and God of the Sun until Apollo came around promised his son Phaeton anything he wanted he could have. His son chose to drive the sun chariot that could only be driven by Helios himself. When Phaeton drove the chariot he lost control and plummeted to his death.

Bad things also happened from the gods promise not to have children with mortals. The gods did not do things for themselves they always had one of their demigod children do things for them. They normally needed young agile bodies to complete quests for them. Although quests didn't happen often they still needed things down from time to time. That's how a new generation of heroes were born they called themselves wizards and witches. Wizards and witches were the descendents of demigods. Sometimes the gift would skip a generation and the person end up a squib. There was another way someone could have magic without having blood relations to the gods and that was for the gods to bestow a gift on them at birth. This normally only happened if the child was to grow up with a specific purpose set out for them by the fates. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos were the fates three. They decided the fate of all of mankind. Clotho spun the Thread of Life, Lachesis decides how long the lifeline was, and Atropos cuts the life-thread at death.

Whoever a wizard's godly ancestor was they tended display more magically gift for. Neville Longbottom was a descendent of Demeter. He excelled at Herbology. Not many people wizards knew who they were descended from because over times as squibs were born the knowledge was forgotten. This is one reason was Harry Potter was so surprised when he got his letter. He parents had died when he was young and his squib aunt didn't know there lineage so he had no idea who his godly ancestor was or even that the gods existed.

Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley had been more than pleased to get rid of the strange youth he called his nephew. He was although frightened when a rather large Cyclops named Hagrid showed up at his door to collect his nephew. Hagrid took Harry into Diagon Alley to shop for all of his books. The Cyclops had even bought Harry an owl named Hedwig. After they completed their shopping Hagrid left Harry at the train station to board the train to Hogwarts.

Harry sat alone in a compartment until a boy with red hair came in and asked if he could sit with him. Harry said sure because he was only one in the compartment and really wanted company. "Hi, I'm Harry."

"Wait you're Harry Potter? The one with the lighting bolt scar?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well your parents were Lily and James Potter. To heroes who went on a quest for the gods. They died on the quest that was apparently really important to the gods. When you were born you had a lighting scar. That's the sign of Zeus. My parents say that means you're meant to do great things."

Harry already knew all of this. Hagrid had told him in one of the pubs in Diagon Alley. It had come as quite a shock to Harry. He didn't even know about the gods existed until he got his letter. Harry was quiet for a little while until Ron spoke saying, "Oh by the way I'm Ron Weasley."

Harry shook the hand the red headed boy had offered. "What is your connection to the gods?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. My family forgot along time ago." Ron said, "Just to let you know you might not want to go around asking that. Some people are a little sensitive when it comes to there heritage."

"Oh ok…" Harry said trailing off lost in thought. There was so much to process. He didn't even know what to expect from this new school. The classes were so different from those at his last school. First years took Latin, Greek, or Ancient Runes as their language. Everyone took History of the Gods, Demigods, and Everything Magical and History of Rome and Greece. For physical education they took Gladiator Fighting as a class or participated Quidditch or competed for their house in the Olympics at School. Everyone was required to take Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Magical Creatures, and participate in Arena Fighting once a week. You could also take an elective course of Divination or Astronomy.

Harry wondered of what god he was descended from or if he had a gift bestowed upon him. "Hey Ron, can people find out who there godly ancestor is?"

"Uh well…it complicated they have temples at Hogwarts dedicated to the different gods. Sometimes the gods will claim you as being of there descent sometimes they won't. Students often go into the temples and make offerings to the god they think is there ancestor in hopes of being claimed. Sometimes it's obvious who you're related to. Although you can never be sure unless you're claimed."

"So no one in your family has been claimed?"

"Not yet but we have several guesses to who it might be. I guess it's more or less hope on whom it might be. Mom wants us to be related to Hera or Athena, but we all know that's not going to happen. One because were not smart enough and two because Hera doesn't have demigod relations. Ginny my younger sister wants it to be Aphrodite, the goddess of love, but my brothers and I know that can't be it. I think its Ares, the god of war. My twin brother's think it's Dionysus, the god of wine. My other brothers think it's Apollo, the god of the son."

"Are we going to be taught about the different gods?"

"My brothers say that's what we're taught about the first couple weeks of school. Sometimes, although rarely, the gods grace Hogwarts with their presents during festivals or meals. They show up for the start of term feast so you'll see them there."

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope it wasn't too confusing. You'll find out more next chapter when they're in school and at the feast.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So I this is a rather long chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Some of the stuff from the sorting hat comes from harry potter and some comes from Homer and Edith Hamilton while some I just made up.

* * *

"_**Oh great and mighty Muse, inspirer of words on lines thus told**_

_**Teach me of wisdom far unknown, **_

_**Bring me to places where gods are told,**_

_**Bring me their ways, their works**_

_**Teach of tragic tales untold, Oh muse!" – Invocation of the Muse**_

The train ride went by fast. Ron did most of the talking. He told Harry of the time his twin brothers meet the god Hermes. Ron told Harry about Hermes being the god of thievery, cunning wiles, writings, travel, and messengers. He also told Harry about Hermes being the messenger to the gods. Apparently Hermes was the one got his brothers interested in becoming the trouble makers they are today. Before they got to Hogwarts a girl named Hermione Granger came in looking for a toad that belonged to a boy named Neville. She had even fixed Harry's glasses for him.

They took the boats over to Hogwarts. The boats were simple rowboats except no one was rowing. Harry heard someone say something about the water nymphs making the boats move across the lake. It wasn't long before they made it took the castle. Once inside Harry met a blonde boy with a sneer that looked permanently stuck on his face. "You must be Harry Potter. I'm Draco Malfoy a descendent of Hades through the line of Malfoy and the House of Black."

"Oh…well it's nice to meet you," Harry said turning back to his conversation with Ron.

"You know you don't have to hang around with the Weasley's they don't even remember who they're descended from. You and I are cut from the same cloth of the gods. You can hang with me from now on."

"No thank you Malfoy. I am perfectly happy with my friends so thanks anyway."

Malfoy was about to retort when Professor McGonagall walked up saying, "Everyone form in a line. It's about time to go into the Great Hall for your sorting."

Draco glared at Harry and Ron as their emerald-eyed professor got them into two lines. They walked into the Great Hall. Harry immediately noticed that the gods were at a higher table above the teachers. He could tell they were gods by the slight glow of their auras. Most of them did not smile. They kept up the appearance of nobility. He counted sixteen gods in total. Ron whispered who was who to him as they waited their turn to be sorted.

At the far end of the table sat Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and home. She wore a veil covering her hair. Her complexion was dark. Harry thought her hair was most likely a hazel brown like her eyes. Though her hazel eyes had a rather fire red tent to them. Her whole appearance breathed warmth. The goddess wore warm rich colors that complimented her features in everyway. According to Ron she tended the fires in Olympus. The goddess seemed to Harry as if she smell like freshly baked cookies or warm cinnamon. The goddess seemed to put him at ease in a way like her presence was in someway comforting.

To Hestia's right sat the god, Hermes. Hermes was the god always known for his tricks. He was known as 'the master of thieves' or to some the 'the prince of thieves'. Of all the gods he was the shrewdest and most cunning. To Harry he looked like a young boy that might be only a little older than him. Hermes had no facial hair and the features of a boy in his youth. Harry could see the twinkle of mischief play in the god's eyes. Harry could tell by the grace in which the god moved that he must be quick and swift on his feet. He knew despite his appearance Hermes would be a deadly foe in battle with feet as quick as his wit. Hermes had curly reddish brown hair. He had amber eyes almost gold in appearance when in the light of the floating candles hit them just right. Against his chair lay his caduceus or staff. Harry could just barely the god's winged sandals under the table because in front of him sat the very large gamekeeper, Hagrid.

Next to him sat Hephaestus, the god of fire and workers in metal. He wasn't the handsomest god by far. Apparently his mother, Hera, didn't think he was handsome enough to fit in her family so she threw him off of Olympus. He retaliated of course, but the damage had already been done. The god of metal works kind of reminded Harry of the Cyclops gamekeeper, Hagrid. They both had the same hair and beard. Hephaestus black curly beard was singed in a couple of places unlike Hagrid's who had leaves in his. Hephaestus's eyes reminded harry of spark created when you strike a piece of hot metal with a hammer. The god made up for his look by his impressive strength. He had muscles bigger than Harry's fist. Hephaestus was the welder of the weapons to all the Olympians. Sometimes upon rare occasion, according to Ron, Hephaestus made weapons for wizards but he rarely did. Long ago he spawned his own demigod of sorts although it wasn't quite human. He started his own race known as goblins. Today in the wizard world anything of fine craftsmanship is made by goblins. The goblins don't like wizards because wizards think of themselves to be above goblins.

After came the wonderer god, Apollo. Apollo drives the sun across the sky in his sun chariot. The sun never settles and neither does he. Ron also told Harry about Apollo being the god of medicine as well. Harry didn't really see how the two fit together, but who was he to questions the gods after all? Apollo wore a simply pair of jeans and colored shirt. He was very handsome. The guy looked like a supermodel. He was very fit and had tanned skin that almost glowed. His teeth were so white it just seemed unnatural. He had this contagious smile about him. This god seemed to be talking and having the gayest of times. By his side rested the god's lyre which he would pluck every now and then ringing often a soft melodious tune with every stroke.

The same could not be said for the god sitting next to him. This god, Ares, was the god of warriors. He looked mean and tuff. He had a military style buzz cut. He looked like he was planning to rob a bank with a much black as he was dressed in. He seemed to be constantly on guard by the way his fingers twitched against his plate. It was like he was expecting to be ambushed at any moment. His eyes were the color of rubies. They seemed to take in everything around him, sizing up everyone and everything. They were analyzing the danger threat that each thing presented. Harry could see a sword lying next to his chair on his left and a golden dagger with a ruby hilt attached to his hip. It was obvious these were not the only weapons he was carrying, but Harry had no desire to find out where he kept the rest. Next to its owner sat a big black dog that looked equally as threatening as its owner. It sat obediently not even twitching a muscle. It seemed ready to chase down the first man or beast that its master pointed to.

Next to Ares sat Poseidon, the god of the seas. He wore dark blue slacks and a Hawaiian beach shirt. He deeply contrasted his nephew Ares, son of his brother Zeus. He unlike the clean-shaven man next to him had long scruffy beard similar to that of the Headmaster's. He seemed like a very jovial man. He didn't appear young, but there was something about him that just didn't scream old. In a way he reminded Harry of the old man and the sea. Then in some he reminded Harry of the sailors hardened by the cold cruel sea. The air around the god smelled of the beach with its sandy shores and salty spray. The man wore opened toed sandals that you might wear at the beach. He had sandy colored hair and copper skin. He looked like he spent his whole life on a beach. He was talking to his brother Zeus who sat on his right.

Zeus was a king among gods. His word was law. He ruled all of Olympus. He controlled the sky and thunder. He, the almightily Zeus, was the god of the storm-cloud. Zeus wore a dark suit that matched his hair perfectly. He had jet black hair and equally dark eyes. They were so dark they were almost black. Though when the god turned his head Harry swore he saw lightning flash in his blacks of his eyes. His wife was as equally off putting.

Next to the King of the Gods sat the Queen of the Gods, Zeus's wife, Hera. Hera had strict look to her. She looked like the caring mother and the loving wife, but if you truly looked her in the eyes you could see the mommy dearest waiting to snap. She liked everything in its place and everything perfect. She wore a rich maroon dress and headband to match with nothing out of place. It complemented her features in everyway. Hera had dark brown hair and auburn eyes. She had a cold cool look about her, but Harry could see the dislike in her eyes. No matter how much she tried to hide her emotions with her calm façade they seemed to always show through in her eyes.

After Hera came Demeter, the goddess of agriculture and harvest. It seemed strange to Harry to put a cold strict goddess next to one who emanated such life. Demeter was a portly woman with radiant appearances just like the morning dew. She wore natural tones. Hagrid had told Harry about her while they were shopping for his school things. Apparently she helped grow everything that he saw on the table at the feast. When Demeter was mad the food wouldn't be as good and they'd normally eat stew. When Demeter was happy and jovial they would have feasts aplenty. She could be quite unpredictable just like the weather or the outcome of a crop. She was also like the winter cold in her unforgiving and unrelenting ways when crossed the wrong way. Hagrid had told Harry never to cross Demeter because it was very hard to gain back her favor.

Athena sat between Demeter and Artemis. Athena had no mother and was one of the virgin goddesses. She was also the goddess of wisdom and war craft. Her brother was Ares. The women's eyes were grey. They seemed to know all. She had a look of indifference written across her face. Although when the girl, Hermione Granger, the one Harry had met on the train, came up to be sorted into her house he noticed a hint of frown play across the grey-eyed goddess's features when Hermione was put into the Gryffindor house. Sitting on the goddess's shoulder was a grey owl matching the color to goddess' eyes. Ron had told Harry on the train how owls were Athena's gift to wizards as well as the wand. She had also given a gift to the muggles. She first tamed the horse for man. She also gave man the olive branch.

Artemis unlike Athena maintained her look of disinterest throughout the proceedings. She had bow sitting against her chair. Artemis never had any children like the other gods. She had huntresses under her charge. According to Ron a girl might be invited to join Artemis's hunt after there fifth year at Hogwarts. If they joined Artemis' hunt they'd never grow up, but they must swear off men. Artemis wore riding clothes and had a silver bow propped up against her chair. As well as her quiver of arrows strung across the back of her chair. She seemed ready for a good hunt at any moment. Ron had also told Harry about how Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost, had been a favorite hunter of Artemis. So when he died she had been particularly angry. Apparently her fury was unmatched when she shot the men who had killed Sir Nicholas with her silver arrows.

Aphrodite, the god of love and beauty, her beauty far surpasses the dreams of man. Her beauty is the kind wars start. Harry didn't know much about History or Greek Mythology, but he remembered the story of the Trojan War. One person Harry remembered in particular and that was Helen of Troy, the face that launched a thousand ships. Aphrodite's face reminded Harry of a face that could pit brother against brother or launch all the ships in the world. She did not hold the quiet look of indifference like the other gods. She had a small smile that would flicker across her lovely face ever so often. Ever time it did Harry was filled with the feeling of warmth and desire to be the cause of such a beautiful creature's smile. Her eyes were sapphire blue and her hair didn't seem to be just one color it looked to be a mix of the colors of the finest metals: silver, gold, bronze, and platinum. Her hair glinted like all these fine metals. Her fine dress made of the finest satin seemed to glamour around her generous curves. All Harry could do to keep from drooling was turn and look at the god sitting next to her and that was her son Eros.

Eros or known in to the Romans as Cupid is the god of love. He, the son of Aphrodite, was both cruel and passionate in heart flinging lovers together for his own amusement just to see them torn apart by fate. He was gangly youth. Harry had expected him to look as a baby like the commercial cupid would, but no, he looked nothing like a baby. Instead cupid looked like a now a day teenage boy. He wore ripped jeans and black shirt. He wasn't ripped but he wasn't a weakling either. He had medium length hair that just touched the color of his shirt. His hair was a black as night and his eyes were as blue as precious sapphires. Harry could not see a flaw in the youth, but something about his appearance, although looking like a model, screamed rebel. The top of Eros ears were pierced with a single stud through each. Around his wrists he wore thick black sweat bands. The only other piece of jewelry the young adolescent wore was necklace with a single red heart with silver torn vines growing around it on thin chain. He wore a self satisfied smirk on his face as though he did something wrong and he knows no one can do a thing about it.

Next to the adolescent god sat a god that looked only a few years older than. This god looked to be in his twenties although Harry knew the gods were hundreds of millenia old. This god was Dionysus. Dionysus was the god of merriment and wine, which was probably why he was taking long swigs from his wine goblet. He also seemed to be the god having the most fun. Apparently he was used to the festivals and merriment because they were always being thrown in his honor. Any festival with music, food, and alcoholic beverages he'd be there. He always thought they were dedicated to him. The other gods found this quite amusing although they did nothing to curb this misunderstanding. The god almost reminded Harry of a hippy. He had glasses like Ozzy Osbourne except his were green. Almost like those you'd expect Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz to be wearing when she goes into the Emerald City. Dionysus's hair was short and spiky. It was red like the rich wine he drank. Dionysus was the only ginger in the group of gods assembled. He seemed well shaved except for a small goatee. He didn't wear any jewelry, but instead had a tattoo on his right forearm. The symbol was one Harry didn't recognize, but for some reason it felt familiar. Though, he couldn't quite place where he'd seen it before. Later Harry found that Dionysus had a Scottish accent, which shouldn't have come as a surprise considering the god was wearing a kilt.

Next to this fun loving god sat Persephone, the wife of Hades and daughter of Demeter. She seemed somewhat sad and almost sickly in away, perhaps even dead in appearance. That might be due to her husband being Lord of the Dead. She was pale as a ghost. Her dark eyes seemed hollow against her pale skin. Although, she did smile some she seemed unhappy and sad. She looked nice enough and less threatening than the other gods. Although, for whatever threat she didn't pose her husband made up for ten fold.

Persephone's husband Hades, Lord of the Dead, sat last at the end of the table. He was part of the brothers three. Hades was always more of a recluse. He did not like people. The god misanthrope only dealt with the dead and that was how he liked it. No living soul crossed deaths door without paying a heavy price for it by Hades' hand. He did not like to be bothered in his lower kingdom. He had minions to deal with all the unpleasant souls. Really he didn't do much. He wasn't favored among the Olympians, but to mortals he was feared because so little was known about the recluse god. Although, it was known that he has tried to overthrow his brothers more than once. Hades had eyes that shown almost like diamonds with a coal center. Hades didn't have normal hair instead he had flames. When he was mad they'd turned into blue fire and when he was calm they'd be a more moderate orange blaze.

Harry was busy examining everyone so he barely heard his name called. Ron had to hit his shoulder to snap him out of his daze. When he finally did he made his way to the sorting hat. As soon as it was placed in on his head Harry could swear the hat was talking to him in his head. He had been hoping not to be put in the same house as that blonde boy Draco Malfoy. The hat seemed to hear this and said, _"You don't want to be in Slytherin yeh? Well you'd do well but that's not my decision to make boy, neither is it yours. The fates have predestined your future."_ With that the hat screamed for everyone to hear, "Gryffindor!"

Applause erupted from the Gryffindor table and glares came from the Slytherin table. The sorting went by quickly for Harry after that. After everyone was done the hat began to speak again.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
__But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The sorting hat paused it appeared to stop moving momentarily. Harry thought the hat was done but that was far from the case. The sorting hat started up once again saying gods at random who seemed to have the most prominent differences.

___Hestia, in all dwellings of men and immortals_  
___Yours is the highest honor, the sweet wine offered_  
___First and last at the feast poured out to you duly._  
_Never without you can gods or mortals hold banquet._

___Golden-throned Hera, among immortals queen_  
___Chief among them in beauty, glorious among the kings of man_  
___Blessed among the noble, highest among the weak_  
_Strongest among the brave, keeper of the keys are you._

_____Lord Poseidon, from you this pride is ours,_  
_____The strong horses, the young horses, and also the rule of the deep_  
___BBy y__our command your forces flow, _  
_bringing mortals to their knee._

_________So gentle is she, Artemis the holy,_  
_______To hunter of animals free,_  
_______Breaker of men and wounder of beast,_  
_Your silver arrows dart, never missing a mark._

_______________________Hades the hard of heart,_  
_________Lord of all who have but to breath_,  
_________Life eludes your kingdom far._

_________Artemis the holy,__Golden Aphrodite who stirs with love all creation,_  
_________Cannot bend nor ensnare three hearts: the pure maiden Hestia,_  
_________Grey-eyed Athena who cares but for war and wit of man,_  
_Artemis, lover of woods and the wild chase over the __mountain._

_________________O Phoebus, from your throne of truth,_  
_____________The prophet is yours to speak, _  
_And speak it shall but all too soon._

_______________Love-Eros-makes his home in men's __hearts,_  
___________But not in every heart, for where there is hardness he departs_  
___________Evil his heart, but honey-sweet his tongue._  
_No truth in him, the rogue. He is cruel in his play._

_________________Zeus the king of gods,_  
_____________Superior to all men and gods alike,_  
_____________To you I say no respite,_  
_The time is on hand, all powerful god king!_

The hat ended with Zeus. It did not go on for every god but yet his words seemed to confuse Harry and the other Gryffindors before they could think on it anymore a young woman perched on one of the steps leading up to the staff table that Harry had not noticed before rose from among several other women and walked to the front of the room. She did not speak until the Headmaster said, "Let the feast commence and well you eat a tale perhaps if you would kind muses. If you'd please Clio…"

"Of course Headmaster…" Clio, muse of history, went on to tell the tale of The Heroes of the Trojan War, but Harry zoned out for most of it. It wasn't until after dessert that he finally seemed to snap out of his daze. He didn't know what had caused this total lack of recognition from his brain until he found he'd been drooling while staring at the lovely goddess Aphrodite.

After the gods left the Headmaster sent them all up to bed saying it would have a very long and challenging day tomorrow. Oh but how right he was.

* * *

**So what do you think? I worked rather hard on the description so I really would like to know what you think of this chapter. Even if you don't like it I'd still like to know.**


End file.
